a letter from cross
by absoluteaoki
Summary: Three days after Cross disappeared, Link receives a letter from Cross. NO PAIRINGS. I DONT OWN D-GRAYMAN.


I do not own d-grayman.

**I'm no good at making summary so just read and please review.**

**

* * *

**

**A LETTER FROM CROSS**

**Note:** The said letter was found 3 days after Marian Cross disappeared. (_chp. 168 and 169 in the manga_)

Howard Link was in the dining hall with Allen and the other exorcist (_having lunch_) when he decided to go to his room because he forgot to bring his precious handy dandy notebook. Before leaving, he keeps on blaming the white haired exorcist for dragging him to the dining hall before he could properly prepare himself (_Allen was so hungry SO he drag the half-asleep Howard Link to the dining hall without permission. Besides, Link would probably not let him go by himself. Hungry kids would eventually do anything stupid for them to eat._)

_"Walker, where's Timcanpy?",_ Link asked.

_"Tim's in the room right now. He's not in the mood for eating. I'll just bring him some food after taking my lunch."_, answered the young exorcist while chewing.

_" How unusual. He usually goes with you anywhere you go…_"

_" I told Tim after master disappeared that he can do anything he wants_…", Allen replied, " _Tim missed him so much…_"

* * *

Link went to the room in a rush. He should not be away from Allen for more than 3 minutes since he's still observing him 24/7. As he went inside the room, he found Timcanpy on top of his HANDY-DANDY NOTEBOOK. Tim suddenly fly towards Link and opened his mouth. There was a dirty, slightly torn letter inside of Tim's mouth. So Link pick the letter and read it… and guess what…

**It's from Cross to Link**

Here it goes:

* * *

**TO Howard Link:**

You might be wondering why I gave you a letter. **Don't wonder, just read!**

I told Tim to give this letter after I disappear, so probably since your reading it, the most beautiful creature in the world had already disappear.. hahahaha….

I still have so many things to say, not just to that idiot apprentice of mine but also to the other members of the dark order. I made this letter so that you will be able to relay to them my unsaid messages. I'll be expecting you to tell them about my message or else, I'll drag you to hell. Hahahahaha… that's not a joke. Don't worry, I also want to say something to you….

Tell my stupid apprentice that he lacks super sex-appeal. He should have listened to my advice before! He sucks in his Womanizing abilities. He never learned! And tell him that I thank him for paying my debts. If I am to be born again, I still want him as my student so that my debts would be paid by him. Hahahaha. P.S. tell him to have a proper dress. And tell him to clean himself… he's so filthy…. He's a real moyashi.

HMM… AH! That stupid friend of his. Lavi, I think. Tell him he will never surpass my womanizing abilities. Hahahaha. Tell him that when he will grow old, he will probably look like a panda, just like Bookman! Hahahahaha

Tell that dumb Kanda that he is a total idiot like my idiot apprentice. I don't understand why he is so popular with girls, though he is dumb. Tell him that if that lotus flower of his dies, I will change it into sunflower. Hahahahaha. He looks like a girl. A dumb girl. Tell him he looks like Lenalee.

Tell that gorgeous Lenalee that she has become a Lady. A wonderful one, perfect for my taste. I really wanted to date her, but Komui would probably released that Komurin of his and destroy the new headquarter.

Tell Komui that his Komurin sucks. He should stop making useless potions such as that komurinvitan! Why do he have to name his creations komurin…? Bad taste! He should also stop his sister-complex. I can't date Lenalee if he stays that way. And his new assistant supervisor is so damn hot. Lucky bastard…

Tell Bookman no one cares about his stupid hair. So filthy. He looks like a panda with his eyeliners. And he does not grow at all. Dwarf. Tell him to drink milk all the time.

Tell Miranda to renew her hairstyle. She has a very sexy body. But I'm a bit distracted with her eyeshadow. Tell her to redo her face. I don't mean surgery. But just a change of appearance. I might be able to date her some time.

Tell Crowley that he acts like a gay when his on the normal self. He seems to dream of that Eliade most of the time. Is she beautiful? Beautiful enough to satisfy me? Hahahahaha.

Tell Marie his name sounds like a girls name. he should've change his name. he doesn't look blind. He's blind, right? Ask him if his dating Miranda since he's very protective with her.

Tell Reever and Johnny and the other scientist in the main branch that they should take a bath three times a week, but it will be much better if they do it everyday. Their smell sucks. Like the smell of a dead dog! Gross…. GOOD LUCK WITH THEIR JOBS…

Tell that newbie, Chaoji that his innocence sucks… super human powers. He should have choose a much stronger innocence. And tell him his master sucks!

Tell Bak Chan that he looks hilarious with his hives. Renee was right, he looks like a frog. Hahahahaha. Tell him to stop stalking Lenalee, she's mine! And, he is no Great Bak! I'm the Great one in the order. Tell him his just the Better Bak. His name sucks too…

Tell Fou that she's cute. But I don't want to date very young looking girls. I like her attitude. I like that thing she wears. Revealing. Hahahahaha. She should have told her creator to make her breast bigger.

Asked that girl named Lou Fa if she is my idiot apprentice woman? I'm very concerned about that.

Tell Cloud that I really like her… body. Hahahaha. I wanna drink wine with her again. I always wanted to flirt with her everytime we meet.

Tell Socaro he looks like an akuma, with or without masks! Hahahaha. He should have taken care of his teeth before. His teeth looks like those of the sharks. He should have wear beautiful masks, just like mine.

Tell Tiedoll he sucks. He's old, but he cries a lot. No wonder that dumb Kanda hate him. Tell him his art sucks, I am the the true beautiful art. Hahahahaha.

Tell Leverrier his face sucks just as his attitude sucks. He has no fashion sense. His hair sucks. Not like mine. No one will eat his cakes because those people are thinking that his poisoning them, because of that silly face.

Tell Tim I will miss him. Tell him not to forget his beautiful master. Tell him to watch over my idiot apprentice.

And this is my message to you, take good care of Allen…. Because he's a greenhorn.

**from the most beautiful man: MARIAN CROSS ( with drawing of himself)**

**P.S.**

Your eyelashes **sucks.**

Hahahaha…

* * *

i hope you like it. please review


End file.
